Every-Dead Life
Every-Dead Life 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case in Harwell. It takes place in Emerald Green Parks appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that Tobias has an address written down on a note leading to a house in Emerald Green Parks. Chief Rose thought that this could relate to Tobias' thugs, so they moved to a new district to learn more about Tobias. As the Player and Brooklyn arrived at the address, they found the front door open and a trail of bloody footprints leading to the backyard. There, they found the dead body of famous golf player Daniel Fleming. The victim's neighbour Lizzy Hollands was questioned as well as conspiracy theorist Kayla Junior and mayor of Harwell Jackson Harward. The team later discovered that the victim often visited a pub near his house, so they checked it out. There, they found camera footage of the victim fighting with his ex-wife, Dawn Glover, who hated the victim for causing her to lose her job. After investigating Haven Park again, the detectives also suspect fellow golf legend of Harwell, Eustace Irwin. He said that the victim and him were good friends, while mayor Harward, who was also questioned again, disliked the victim for having an affair with Jackson's wife. Eventually, golf player Eustace Irwin was arrested for the murder. Eustace confessed to the crime and said that he killed Daniel because he stole his spotlight. He then explained that many years earlier, Eustace was known as the best golf player of Harwell. One day, a random guy got really famous of playing golf, this guy was Daniel. The victim was now way more popular than old Eustace, so everyone forgot about him and Daniel got all his fame. This enraged Eustace so much that he killed him with his own golf club. The detectives asked Eustace if he knew anything about a certain Tobias Moore and if the victim was working for him. He didn't knew who he was or what he had to do with the victim, so he was sent to court where Judge Blade sentenced him to 30 years in prison. After the trial, the chief told the duo that they should question the victim's neighbour and ask her if she knows anything about Daniel's private life. When questioned, she mentioned Daniel moving to Emerald Green Parks from Evolution Avenue. He wasn't very socially active and often just stayed in his house. After gathering this information, Brooklyn and the Player decided to check out the victim's garden again. There, they found a letter from Tobias to Daniel, telling him that his other thugs have moved their operation to Derby Deserts and that he should follow them. Looking at Tobias' response, it looked like Daniel wans't interested in helping Tobias anymore and just wanted to live his life in Emerald Green Parks. Also in the additional investigation, an elderly woman called the police station, saying that a crazy girl was taking pictures of her and other people in Haven Park. They looked around the park and found a full folder of pictures of people. In the middle of the folder was a big image of what looked like a weird sea creature. This folder turned out to be the folder of conspiracy theorist Kayla Junior. She said that there is a dangerous creature living in Lake Cartmoor, the biggest lake in Harwell. She was also convinced that the creature was a person in disguise, so she started taking pictures of random people to compare their features to the one of the creature she only got 1 photo of. The next day, Anthony and the Player decided to take a little hike around Emerald Green Parks to calm down from all the murder investigations, until they heard an explosion in the forest... Summary Victim * 'Daniel Fleming '(Found dead in his backyard) Murder Weapon * '''Golf Club Killer * Eustace Irwin Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect rides a bike. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a hankerchief. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect rides a bike. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a hankerchief. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks chai tea. *This suspect uses hand sanitizer. *This suspect rides a bike. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a hankerchief. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks chai tea. * The killer uses hand sanitizer. * The killer rides a bike. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has a hankerchief. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shovel; New Suspect: Lizzy Hollands; Victim identfied: Daniel Fleming) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks chai tea) * Examine Shovel. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyse Clear Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses hand sanitizer) * Ask Lizzy about the victim. (Result: New Crime Scene: Haven Park) * Investigate Haven Park. (Clues: Faded Photo, Expensive Watch) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Strange Message) * Analyse Strange Message. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Kayla Junior) * Confront Kayla about the photo. * Examine Expensive Watch. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Jackson Harward) * Give Mayor Harward his watch back. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Pub. (Clues: Security Camera, Trash Can) * Analyse Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Dawn Glover) * Confront Dawn about the fight. (Result: Dawn drinks chai tea, Dawn uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Park Bench) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Talk to Kayla Junior again) * Question Kayla about her scarf. (Result: Kayla drinks chai tea) * Investigate Park Bench. (Clues: Bottle, Torn Paper, Wet Newspaper) * Examine Bottle. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer rides a bike) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Eustace Irwin) * Ask Eustace about the messgae. (Result: Eustace drinks chai tea, Eustace uses hand sanitizer) * Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Talk to Jackson Harward again) * Tak with Jackson about the article. (Result: Jackson drinks chai tea, Jackson uses hand sanitizer) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Locked Phone, Trophy) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Lizzy Hollands again) * Confront Lizzy about the messages. (Result: Lizzy drinks chai tea, Lizzy uses hand sanitizer, Lizzy rides a bike; Dawn rides a bike) * Examine Trophy. (Result: Weird Substance) * Analyse Weird Substance. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Eustace Irwin again) * Question Eustace about the threat. (Result: Eustace rides a bike) * Investigate Tree. (Clues: Hand Sanitizer, Bloody Golf Club) * Examine Hand Sanitizer. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Bloody Golf Club. (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Skin Cells. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Analyse Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a hankerchief) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Dead in the Depths (1/6)! Dead in the Depths (1/6) * Ask Lizzy about Daniel's life. (Result: New Clues on Garden) * Investigate Garden. (Clues: Letter) * Examine Letter. (Result: Code) * Analyse Code. (Reward: Free Burger) * See what Mrs Kumar needs help with. (Result: New Clues on Haven Park) * Investigate Haven Park. (Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Weird Photo) * Analyse Weird Photo. (Result: Talk to Kayla Junior again) * Question Kayla about the photo. (Reward: Camera Necklace) * Talk with Mayor Harward. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Emerald Green Parks Category:Cases in Harwell